This invention relates to apparatus for printing quasi random number tables and has been devised particularly though not solely for the printing of such tables on newspaper preprints for incorporation with newspapers. Newspaper preprints are normally page sized inserts printed on newsprint or similar paper which are inserted into a newspaper for advertising purposes or as a colour supplement etc. Such preprints are commonly 600 mm.times.390 mm in size.
It is well known to provide tables of apparently random numbers for use in playing games of chance such as bingo or various other games requiring the selection of a number of "winning numbers" from a table of such numbers. Further adaptations of these games require a winning combination incorporating, for example, three numbers or symbols the same in a row or various other combinations. Throughout this specification the term "number" is used to identify the character appearing in the table, but it will be appreciated that other symbols, e.g. similar to those used in poker machines, may be substituted for numbers. All of these games require tables of apparently random numbers from which the selection of "winning numbers" may be made. In fact these tables are seldom true random number tables but incorporate a very large number of variables which are eventually repeated after a large number of tables have been printed. To the end user, however, each table appears to incorporate a matrix of apparently random numbers or symbols and is referred to throughout this specification as a "quasi random number table".
Tables of quasi random numbers are frequently distributed with newspapers so that the newspaper purchaser may participate in a game of chance with the possibility of winning a prize. In the past such tables have been printed on separate cards and distributed with the newspapers by hand at the point of sale. Such procedures are time consuming and costly both in the printing phase and in the distribution phase.